Question: Solve for $p$ : $p - 22 = -12$
Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 22 &=& -12 \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-22 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-12} \\ p &=& -12 {+ 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 10$